Fluttercoard Musical! AU: A New Note
by StarryNight1313
Summary: The sequel to the previous trilogy. Fluttershy is graduating college and is anxious about the changes coming for her. Little does she know that large change is coming her way. Prepare for this ending!


**Fluttercord Musical! AU: A New Note**

 _Sometimes love is pianissimo_

 _Then it grows with the crescendo_

 _Until, at last, the vibrato fades into a quiet silence_

 _And from that silence can come a new note._

A small girl sat on the edge of the seats which lined the first floor of the library. She looked to be deep in thought as she focused intensely on the laptop screen before her. The girl, called Fluttershy, closed her laptop and sat back into the chair. She bit her lip, twisting a nail with her fingers. Breathing softly, she pulled down the edges of her skirt. It was cold in the library, even as spring was blooming. Then, as she was fidgeting, a figure approached. It was dressed in a snappy plaid skirt and sweater. The seated girl waved and patted the chair beside her.

"Twilight, it's good to see you. You look...put together," grinned Fluttershy.

The violet hair girl laughed good-naturedly and flipped her long ponytail behind her back. She scooted closer to her friend, taking a seat on one of the cushions.

"Yes, now that my final thesis is ready I feel...better," she admitted.

Fluttershy placed a slim hand on her friend's shoulder. She felt genuinely proud of her, even though inside her heart was panging with jealousy. It must feel nice to be so…ready.

"You are always so prepared. It'll be wonderful! What's the title of the thesis?"

Twilight cleared her throat.

"An ongoing investigation of rips in space-time as a result of suspicious intent."

Fluttershy blinked; her eyes were glassy globes.

"Oh. Well, it seems very important. Good luck."

"Thanks! When is your final show?"

Fluttershy blushed and hid behind her bangs.

"I've...been selected to perform at the graduation ceremony."

Twilight threw her arms around the other's neck, squeezing tightly. Fluttershy reciprocated, placing her arms softly around her friend. As happy as she was, she could not help but feel a sense of dread. Performance was still not her comfort zone. More than that, it would be her last performance at the school. It would all be over then. She could not help but think of Discord. Would this be there moment to finally be together? Or would she have to leave him as well?

"I'm so happy for you, Fluttershy," gushed Twilight.

Fluttershy nodded.

Twilight withdrew from the embrace and indicated the laptop before them.

"Are you working on something?"

"I was applying for other schools."

Twilight frowned lightly.

"It's the end of the semester. You should have decided weeks ago."

Fluttershy shrugged; tears came to the corners of her eyes. She shrugged and muttered something as a response, or an excuse. Twilight patted her hand, as if to make up for her blunt comment.

"You'll find something. Any school would love to have you."

Twilight departed to study in the bowels of the building. The rosy-haired girl, still emotional, collected her things, practically slamming her laptop into her canvas bag. She walked stiffly out of the building, rubbing her cheeks. She flew out the glass doors and slammed headfirst into a solid figure. Fluttershy flew backward and landed on the cement.

"Ugh."

She gazed up. It was none other than Discord, her professor turned secret lover. He was dressed in a mismatched suit of corduroy and plaid. His peppered hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. Glasses sat upon the ridge of his nose, which had appeared to have once been broken. He reached down and scooped up his darling lover.

"You should be more careful, Miss," he whispered in a snake-like voice.

"Knock it off 'professor'."

"Are you coming back to our house?"

Fluttershy glared at him, turquoise eyes flaring up. She folded her arms and stormed off down the sidewalk. Discord followed in hot pursuit.

"Go away, Discord. People will see you."

His expression turned soft, golden eyes vulnerable.

"I'm sorry. Please, come home," he pleaded, dogging her footsteps.

Fluttershy turned on a heel to face him.

"It's not 'our' home. It's yours."

Discord took her pale hand in his dark one. He drew close to her. Fluttershy blushed, but did not move back. The man stood silent for a moment, relishing the heat of her small hand. He could not live without it.

"I love you. Wherever I live is always home, as long as I'm with you."

Fluttershy relented.

"Let's go back to your place then."

Discord pulled the car into a back alley off campus, something discreet. Fluttershy climbed in, silently wondering if it would ever be acceptable for them to reveal their love. Nevertheless, they drove off together in complete and utter silence.

The girl pulled back her rosy hair, revealing her full face. It was pale and drawn. Grey bags lined the area under her eyes. She yawned and snuggled back into the seat. Discord placed a large, yet soft, hand on her thigh. His eyes were fixed forward on the road. Fluttershy peeked at him from under her lashes, secretly wishing that he would break the tension.

They pulled into the driveway a few minutes later. Discord clicked his seatbelt and exited the car. He came around for Fluttershy, bowing as he opened her door. She opened her eyes and giggled.

"What a gentleman," she laughed lightly.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"You won't say that when we get inside," he commented, golden eyes flashing up at her.

A chill ran down the girl's spine. Still grabbing his hand, Fluttershy slipped out of the car. They walked hand in hand into the home. Fluttershy smiled to herself. Inside was as it always was, a chaotic mess of sheet music and decoration. Each wall color clashed with the next, red on yellow on green…all a mess. Even so, she felt at ease because she knew it was just like Discord. It could never be hers, though, this she knew for certain.

The man discarded his polka-dot tie and left it, unneeded, on the floor. Fluttershy seated herself on the piano bench, stroking the ivories before her. She sighed and tapped at the keys. Their notes vibrated softly from the strings, then faded away. The man rubbed his hands through his peppered hair and sighed. He seated himself next to his dove and kissed her warmly on the forehead.

"Something more is bothering you, isn't it?"

Fluttershy dipped her head.

"Please, open up to me. Fluttershy, you know…that I love you."

She simpered and turned her head. Discord shook his head, placed his long fingers on the keys, and began to play a soothing tune. His voice filled the air, each note pure and unfettered.

" _They think that they see flowers, if only they give water,_

 _But the harvest season's over, the time has passed._

 _Here in the dark I'm sitting, the answer that soon I'm getting,_

 _How do I know where it comes from? Just wanna feel safe with you…"_

Fluttershy joined him in the chorus, her voice filled with the hidden anguish that had not yet been brought to light. Her eyes were clear, but shone with unseen tears. Still, her talent was clear and her voice was passionate and full of warmth. She sang with her partner in hopes of connecting once again with him. Discord smiled and sang with her, fingers still gracing the keys of the piano.

" _Now let me here your voice, just for once,_

 _Oh, you've mixed all my bits, you've grabbed all my soul, you've taken everything over,_

 _Now let me here your voice, just for once,_

 _You know you can make me smile, you can make me cry,_

 _You take me out from these night of…longing."_

Fluttershy let the last note of the lyric fade away slowly. She choked on a sob and crumbed into the awaiting arms of her lover. He scooped her up into his lap where she wept freely. Slowly, she felt a bit better. His warmth made her feel safe and loved. She felt him kiss her forehead sweetly again and again.

"Oh Discord, I can't decide!" she lamented.

He squeezed her.

"You've applied to some schools, right? Why not choose one of them?"  
She shook her head.

"That's what Twilight said. I just don't know. If I leave, I'll be leaving…" she trailed off.

Discord sat her up until they were looking at one another eye to eye. He tapped his nose to hers. She gazed into his golden eyes, the symbol of his uniqueness. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"I don't want to leave you," she admitted finally.

Discord kissed her passionately on the mouth. Fluttershy, overwhelmed, could do no more than accept, moaning as she was once again brought into his arms. The sparks on her tongues ignited and she felt a sort of passionate comfort well up from her breast.

"Didn't I say that I will follow you anywhere? You have but to say the word my darling."

She kissed him on the nose. He waggled his finger at her.

"I'm going to need a little more than that," he growled.

Before the frail girl could react, the man was upon her, practically growling. She let herself be ravished, feeling more connected to him than ever. Her back was against the piano, skin being exposed to the coolness of the wood. Discord ran his hands up and down her back before finally yanking off her skirt. She moaned and closed her eyes, the heat of the moment overwhelming her at last. A soft note erupted from her lips. Discord echoed it and their night ended peacefully at last.

Morning light streamed through the windows. Fluttershy awoke in her lover's arms, shielded from the beams of the breaking dawn. She groaned and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Discord kissed her neck. She giggled and reached over to the headboard, grabbing for her phone.

"Discord, it's nearly nine!" she gasped, scrambling out of bed.

He sat up and yawned, hair bristling widely against his shoulders. He slicked it back and stood up.

"Don't worry, just put some clothes on and we'll get out of here."

Fluttershy ran to the closet, where she sometimes kept a couple of shirts and other belongings. Discord had insisted upon this practice for instances such as these. In the moment, however, she felt grateful and seized a pair of shorts and a matching blouse.

"Are you ready?" called the man of the house, sliding pants on over his long, brown legs.

The girl tied her hair back, revealing her full, pale face and shimmering eyes.

"Yes!" she returned.

The couple ran out to the car and sped towards school. The professor, with all discretion, dropped her off a couple blocks away before parking in the faculty lot. With graduation only days away, he could afford to be careful a bit longer.

Fluttershy sprinted towards a small chapel. It's walls were composed of a layered brick covered with layers of ivy. Some construction had recently been done on the roof so that now all the tiles were safely embedded over top of one another. The doors, made of a solid oak inlaid with stained glass, were propped open to save costs on air conditioning. It was here that Fluttershy would practice her piece for graduation with her accompanist, who happened to be another graduating student. The tardy student swung open the giant door and sprinted towards the stage.

"Oh, hello darling!" called the student from above.

There, seated at the piano, was a slim girl. Her violet locks were curled perfectly and her lashes were thick and becoming. Her outfit was well-put together and befitting a woman of a more advanced age. In comparison, Fluttershy felt dirty in her thrown-together clothing.

"H-hello," whispered the butterfly girl, ascending the stairs.

The other girl stood up from the piano bench gracefully, walking toward Fluttershy. Her gentle heels clicked against the stage. Fluttershy grinned nervously, upset she had not left her hair down in order to hide behind it.

"My name is Rarity. It's a pleasure, darling."

Fluttershy nodded, her head bobbing up and down rapidly.

"Yes….I'm Fluttershy," she responded, her voice squeaking.

The new girl gave a gentle smile and beckoned the other to the piano. Rarity sat down on the bench and warmed up by playing a couple scales. Once she was ready, she placed her hands in her lap. Her slim hands looked delicate against her shimmering cerulean skirt. Fluttershy clasped the edges of her shorts.

"I am ready to practice. Let…let's just start."

Rarity nodded and placed the sheet music up on the stand. She flexed her fingers and played the first few measures, leading the singer into the music. Fluttershy nodded at her cue and began to sing. Her voice began softly, as if it were taken up by the wings of a butterfly, but it swelled with her passion. Each lyric spoke to the deepest part of her heart. She knew that on graduation day, it would mean even more. The significance would begin once her life began anew. For this reason, she sang with a reckless abandon now.

" _Remember me, though I have to say goodbye,_

 _Remember me, don't let it make you cry,_

 _For even though I'm far away, I'll hold you in my arms,_

 _I sing I secret song for you each time we are apart…_ "

When she paused from her music, Fluttershy inhaled deeply. Rarity ceased her playing and clapped loudly.

"Brava! You are simply amazing. It really is no wonder you will be performing at the ceremony."

Fluttershy blushed and shook her head.

"Are you going on to pursue music?" asked Rarity, sapphire eyes shining with curiosity.

The other paused. In truth, that was the plan. Her masters in vocal performance would guarantee her any opportunity to sing in the future. However, she had not yet decided. They were all so far away.

"Yes, I want to go on. But I'm not sure I can leave home just yet."

Rarity wrinkled her brow. It was a look unbecoming to her normal ethereal beauty. She pouted, one lipsticked lip stretching out just beyond the other.

"Oh, are you nervous, darling? I understand."

Fluttershy glanced away, rubbing one arm nervously. Rarity followed her gaze, craning her neck to meet the shy girl's eyes.

"Ah, could it be that you are afraid to leave someone?" Rarity smiled coyly, "Perhaps, someone you love?"

Fluttershy blushed furiously and shook her head. She began to stammer incoherently.

"I…I…." she stammered, lip quivering.

Rarity waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, darling. You'll be just fine. You have talent and what's more, you have passion!" at this, the purple-haired girl shook a fist.

"Thank you, Rarity."

Rarity, poised as ever, flipped her hair and turned back to the piano. Fluttershy took her cue and they finished out the practiced session as planned. Still, Fluttershy could not help but sing with a heavy heart. Rarity had surmised all too quickly what the real problem was. Perhaps she would leave and then…everything she loved would fade away.

Fluttershy waved goodbye to her new friend and headed back towards her dorm. Just as she turned the corner of the sidewalk, she paused. Her feet could not continue down the path any longer. She gripped the bag of sheet music at her side. Her feet, and her heart, knew where her home was. She pulled her phone out from her bag and scrolled through the contacts list. She dialed the number. The dial tone rang once.

"Hello?" came a deep voice.

"Discord? It's me. I'm done with practice. Can you come pick me up?"

She heard a pause and then a faint laugh.

"Of course."

At home, Fluttershy sat on the couch, staring intensely at her sheet music. It crinkled in her fingers as she grew more and more frustrated. Even the green tea that steamed upon the table before her could not calm her. The girl buried her face into the music and sighed audibly. Then, a familiar sense of warmth surrounded her; she leaned against it.

"You'll be okay."

Fluttershy sighed and gazed up from her music into the marvelous golden eyes of her boyfriend. When she was close to him, she felt safe. How could she compromise that feeling for her dreams? But, then again, how could she sacrifice her dream for a man?

"I think with a bit more practice I can be ready for the ceremony. I'm just wondering what sort of piece I can perform for some of the universities."

Discord patted her head.

"Maybe a duet?"

Fluttershy shook her head, creating a mess of rosy locks. She pouted.

"You have your masters! Let me try alone."

The man looked taken aback. His face broke into a slight frown and he dipped his head. Fluttershy kissed him sweetly on the cheek, as if to console him. She had not intended to offend him.

"I know you can do it. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there for you. You seemed anxious…"

The girl snuggled into his arms.

"I am."

"You know, Fluttershy, you're the first person I've ever opened up to."

Fluttershy picked up her head attentively.

"Why say that now?"

He twisted her long hair into a tail and played with the ends. His eyes were focused and his breathing was steady, but he refused to meet her inquiring gaze.

"You are the first person I've loved. I will do anything to stay with you. So you don't have to worry."

Her turquoise eyes began to shine with tears. She wiped one away with her slender finger. Discord grasped the hand and kissed it gently. Suddenly, his gaze went from longing to dominant, like a cat on the prowl.

"Oh no," Fluttershy warned, putting her finger up to his lips.

He licked the fingertip and growled softly. She moaned, but turned away, raising her sheet music to her nose.

Discord threw the sheets to the floor with a flair. The sheets fluttered around them in a spectacle as he lunged forward. Fluttershy made a move to push him away, but stopped. He made it all too easy for her to give in.

"Don't I deserve a treat? I bore my heart to you just then."

The girl cupped his rough face with her smooth hands. She kissed the tip of his nose. Her heart felt light and warm. Yes, it was all too easy to let him have his way. Even so, when the air was clear of anxiety, she could not help but let her instincts take over.

The next day, Fluttershy was awoken not by the gentle sound of her raindrop alarm, but to the rude beeping of her phone. She grabbed for it, threw it up to her ear, and listened carefully. Who could it possibly be?

"Good morning, Ms. Shy. My name is Ms. Lee. I'm calling on behalf of South State University. We read over your impressive resume and listened to your personal portfolio. We'd love to have you perform live for us as soon as possible. Of course, this is just a formality. Should you chose to come here, we are certain we will be more than happy to have you."

Fluttershy blushed. Could it be? Finally, someone had reached out to her! They even listened to her songs. This could be her big break, and it was even from her first choice school. Of course, it would mean being over six hours away from home, but…

"Of course! I graduate this weekend. Would it be okay if I came the Monday after?"

"That sounds good. Thank you, Ms. Shy. We look forward to hearing from you once more."

"Thanks to you, Ms. Lee. I can't wait!"

Discord rolled over, his bare chest gleaming a caramel color in the light of the morning sun. Fluttershy put her phone down and threw her arms around him.  
"What was that about?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I did it! They want to hear me!"

He embraced her strongly.

"That's wonderful! They'll love you!"

Fluttershy smiled then slid out of bed. She began to search the floor for her clothing. Discord rolled his eyes.

"Out of bed so quick, my little butterfly?"

"I can't be late again."

She dressed herself quickly, grabbed her bag, and bolted out the door. She did not stay to see Discord pick up his phone and dial a number. She, then, did not hear Discord respond thusly:

"Yes? It's me, Professor Discord. I'm calling about the offer. Yes. I am thinking about…accepting. Far? Yes, it would be a big move. Thank you. Goodbye."

A fragile girl was running madly down the sidewalk. Another girl went to greet her, waving demurely. The first muttered something of an excuse, only to be greeted by a sweet, bell-like, laugh.

"Darling! You look…well…more put together than last time, I grant you that," Rarity said, by way of a backwards compliment.

Fluttershy shook it off quickly.

"Oh, well, I got up a bit earlier," she stammered, blushing profusely.

Rarity's sapphire eyes narrowed playfully. She batted her lashes, making a ridiculous kissy face.

"I think someone just missed out on some early morning loving…"

Fluttershy pushed her away, burying her face behind her hair.

"N-no…that's not it. I got a call. From a school."

Rarity threw her arms around her friend, jumping up and down wildly. It was an unusual departure from her normally composed persona.

"That's wonderful!"

Fluttershy patted her back gently.

"Thank you. We should probably rehearse, though."

Rarity pulled back, still grinning.

"Oh, pssh, of course. Still, you must be very proud!"

The girls, still all giggles and grins, went into the building to rehearse. When there was nothing more to be done, the parted ways. Fluttershy turned to call Discord, to go home of course, when Rarity returned suddenly. The rosy girl, panicked, stuffed her phone into her music bag.

"What's wrong, darling? If you need to make a call, don't let me stop you."

Fluttershy stammered an excuse and turned to leave.

"I just came back to tell you that I will be wearing my signature blue for the graduation. What will you be wearing under your robes? I don't want to clash."

"I'm not sure, probably yellow or pink."

Rarity frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"That won't do at all. This is your graduation darling! You must look… _ravishing_. I know!" (Here, Rarity raised her finger to the sky with a look of triumph.)

"I will make you an outfit."

Fluttershy shook her head.

"Oh, no…You don't need to do that."

"Pssh, it's nothing! Fashion is my major after all."

"Well, thank you."

They waved goodbye and went their separate ways. Fluttershy rolled her eyes; Rarity was sure a big personality. Yet, she could not help but find her endearing. She clutched the phone in her hand, gazing at the screen. Perhaps she could stay in her room tonight. With a simple shrug, Fluttershy returned to her dorm to finish up her classwork.

When she returned to her room, her phone instantly lit up. A single text filled the screen. It was Discord.

 _I'm guessing you're at your dorm tonight. Sleep well and I'll see you at the ceremony._

Fluttershy typed a swift reply.

 _Thanks. See you there. I love you._

And he responded for the last time that night.

 _I love you too._

The next days passed in a blur of rehearsal, packing, and finals. Fluttershy submitted her final papers and all of her boxes were packed and ready to go….to Discord's. She had not told him she had planned on moving in with him, at least until she moved to receive her master's. Yet, any time she could spend by his side would be priceless.

Finally, the day of graduation arrived. Fluttershy found a package in her school mailbox addressed to her from Rarity. Inside was a shimmering turquoise dress that suited her complexion perfectly. When she put it on, the fabric hugged at her every curve, supporting her small chest and flattering her tight waist. The skirt was a sheer green that feel in the front above her knees and to the floor in the back. Her shoulders were covered with the same, see-through fabric. She appeared to be a quiet reflection in a shimmering cerulean pool.

Fluttershy gazed in her hand mirror. She looked older than she had freshman year. Blushing, she recalled those initial moments fondly. How lonely she had been until she met Twilight! How shy she had been when she first met Discord! Yet they had grown so close. Her life could not be complete without him.

She shook her head.

No, she would have to go on without him. Her dreams were far too important to sacrifice, even for Discord. It had always been her goal to earn an advanced degree. How could she give up now when she was so close? She could not.

Fluttershy zipped up her black gown, adjusted her black cap, and prepared to go to the gym. Suddenly, her head began to swim. She gagged and sprinted down the hall towards the communal bathroom. She slammed open a stall door and heaved directly into the toilet in front of her. When she had finished, she stood up slowly, clutching at her gown. It was probably just nerves. After all, today would be the day she would perform for everyone…for the last time here at the college.

She washed off her face, nodded, and walked out of the dorm. This was it. This was the day. She walked alongside her peers, waving fondly at Twilight, who appeared to once again pulled an all-nighter. Smiling, she waved also at Rarity, who had bedazzled her cap so that it blinded the poor boy behind her. As they entered the gym, the band began to play Pomp and Circumstance. She hummed along, ready to perform her bit. The students sat and listened to the inspiring speeches of the professors, faculty, and students. Some laughed, remembering their fondest moments; some cried, overwhelmed by the emotion of the day. Then, to her surprise, Discord took the podium.

The tall man looked dashing in his red cloak and matching hat. His hair was pulled back into a silver ponytail and his beard was neatly trimmed. Fluttershy blushed; he looked more handsome than ever. As he spoke, all ears listened, eager to hear what the eccentric music professor had to say.

"My fellow faculty, students from all majors, many of you may not recognize me. My name is Discord and I represent the music department here on campus. Over the past ten years, I have both worked and studied at this wonderful establishment. No doubt many of you students are fond of the memories you've made here, as I am. No doubt many of you are eager to move on and begin the next phase of life, as I am.

I will make this rather brief. Enjoy what lies in front of you. The friends you've made, the relationships you cherish, hold them close, but always take a step forward. Think of this not as the end of college, but as an extension of what you've already learned. Although we have all relished our time here, now is the moment to push beyond. With that, I relinquish my time here and instead extend a welcome to our closing student performer, and my protégée, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy was awestruck as she and Rarity took the stage. What had he meant? Was Discord being facetious or was he leaving the school? Why had he chosen to keep something like this from her? Could it be that someone had discovered their relationship? Her heart was pounding as she stood before her peers, clutching a small microphone in her docile hand. She took a breath, and lost herself in her turmoil emotions.

" _Remember me_ _  
_ _Though I have to say goodbye_ _  
_ _Remember me_ _  
_ _Don't let it make you cry_ _  
_ _For ever if I'm far away_ _  
_ _I hold you in my heart_ _  
_ _I sing a secret song to you_ _  
_ _Each night we are apart_ _  
_ _Remember me_ _  
_ _Though I have to travel far_ _  
_ _Remember me_ _  
_ _Each time you hear a sad guitar_ _  
_ _Know that I'm with you_ _  
_ _The only way that I can be_ _  
_ _Until you're in my arms again_ _  
_ _Remember me…."_

As her voice faded, she heard the thunderous applause. As she gazed out into the crowd, tears pricked at her eyes. The only thought she could process was simply: goodbye. With a quick bow, she left the stage and returned to her seat. The band played them out and all the students, behind the faculty, exited in single file.

Surprisingly, Fluttershy found that Rarity and Twilight were waiting for her just outside the doors of the gym. They hugged.

"Oh, Fluttershy, darling, you were incredible!" raved Rarity.

Twilight nodded ardently.

"Definitely. Did you hear back from any of the schools?"

Fluttershy grinned.

"I have an audition Monday!"

There was another round of hugs. Fluttershy felt her spirits lifted, if only momentarily. After all, she had just achieved something major. For the first time, she felt as if she were prepared. Perhaps, things would work out.

"Good luck! Be sure to text me with the details," Twilight said.

Rarity agreed and they exchanged numbers.

After a few photos and a final round of embraces, the girls parted ways. Rarity had an ensemble to finish for a client and Twilight returned to the lab to pack her beakers. Fluttershy wandered towards the music building. She stood outside, pondering what her life had been had she not selected music as her major, if she had not come here at all. Would she be in a different relationship? What would she be doing? Against her better judgment, she entered the building and took the stone stairs down to the basement. Her fingers clasped the doorknob to Discord's piano room. It opened.

Lips pursed, she sat down at the piano. Her fingers clumsily played out the chords of her favorite melody. Her voice filled the air, covering her amateur piano playing.

" _I was fine, with the men,_

 _That would come into her life now and again,_

 _I was fine, coz I knew,_

 _That they really didn't matter until you._

 _I was fine, when you came,_

 _And we fought like it was all some silly game,_

 _Over her, who she'd choose,_

 _After all those years, I never thought I'd lose._

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't It? Isn't it over?  
You won. And she chose you. And she loved you and she's gone._

 _It's over isn't it? Why can't I move on?"_

Suddenly, as she was pushing into the second verse, a hand pressed against her bare back. It was warm. She, though initially startled, dropped her hands from the keys and turned around. She came face to face with her lover, who was still dressed in his red gown. He bent down and kissed her without saying a word. She threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and sat her on his desk. Papers that had yet to be sorted fell haplessly to the floor. He moaned and embraced her, holding her tight. She tugged at his ponytail; he ran his hands through her soft hair. Then, slowly, almost painfully, he pulled away.

Fluttershy gazed at his dark lips then closed her eyes, unwilling to look at his. She knew that if she did, she would surely weep.

"Fluttershy, I'm leaving this school."

She responded, still refusing to look at him.

"Why? Is it because someone discovered our secret? Did I do this to you?"

"No. No, please don't think that. I chose to do this because I want to be with you. Fluttershy, open your eyes."

Her lashes fluttered open to reveal her limpid eyes. They fixed on the man before her, who was kneeling. He presented a small, velvet box to her. She took it in her hands and opened it. Inside, was a shining diamond on a gold band which was fashioned to look like entangled vines. She pulled it out. There was a message engraved inside the band which read:

"You are my music, my muse."

Fluttershy clutched the ring to her chest, weeping.

"You would choose me, although I'm choosing my dream over staying here?"

Discord pulled her fist into his hand.

"I chose you because I believe in your dream. You are my dream."

Fluttershy opened her palm. Discord took the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

"Fluttershy, I was so lonely before you were in my life. You've reminded me that life isn't about mindlessly pursuing knowledge, but pursuing our passions. You are my passion. I love you."

She grinned as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you too."

"Then, you accept?" asked the man tentatively.

Fluttershy drew him in, kissing him firmly.

"Of course, darling."

Together, they returned to their home, carrying the boxes from Fluttershy's room. Discord wheezed as he loaded each box into the trunk of the car. Fluttershy turned, waved goodbye to her old home, and went happily to live in her new one. Discord, she knew, would be beside her in the next chapter of her life. Upon her hand sparkled his promise to her and in her heart lived her love for him.

As they were unpacking, Fluttershy began to tire. As they were climbing the stairs to the bedroom, she groaned and doubled over, dropping her box of clothing. Discord ran to her, dropping the hangers in his arms.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?"

She looked up at him, face pale.

"I'm fine…I've just been off for a while now. I think I'm just nervous for Monday."

Discord placed a hand on her stomach.

"Are you pregnant?"

Fluttershy turned, kicked away the box, and ran into the bathroom. The lock clicked behind her. She gazed into the mirror. Her face did look paler, her skin had broken out, but she had always covered those with makeup. She felt her stomach. Perhaps she had been more bloated than she had realized. Maybe her dizzy spells had meant…something else. She called out to Discord on the other side of the door.

"Can you get a test…please?"  
There came a quiet answer.

"Yes. Wait here."

Fluttershy fell against the door, still dressed in her handmaid gown. She sobbed once, then groaned. After she had finally accepted her new life, her new prospects, and even her new relationship status. This…was too much.

Eons later, there was a knock at the door. Fluttershy opened the door a crack and stuck her arm out. A box was placed in her hand. Five minutes later she walked out. Discord was waiting on the other side, hair disheveled. His eyes were wide with worry.

"Discord, what will you do?"

He paused.

"Excuse me?"

"If I'm pregnant, or if I'm not….what will you do?"

He placed his hands on her slim shoulders. For a minute, he said nothing. Then, sighing, he said:

"If you are, my promise still stands. We will still proceed at your pace, if you'd like. You can still go get your degree, I'll be here to help you. My job will be flexible. If you're not, we'll forget I said anything and move on."

She sniffled.

"And you love me."

Discord raised her hand so that she could see the ring glimmering upon it.

"Yes."

"Discord, it's true. I'm…we're…."

He scooped her up in his arms. She heard him sobbing into her ear; she followed suit.

"Darling, I know you're scared, but believe me, I am…still happy…"

She embraced him.

"This is part of our new song."

He kissed her forehead, rubbing her head. And that night the house was filled with the sound of soft lullabies and rhythmic sobbing.

…

"We are ready for you, Ms. Shy."

Fluttershy took the stage, dressed once again in her Rarity original. She waved to her fiancé who was standing on the edge of the stage. She smiled to the professors and administration before her, bowing to them.

"Today I will be performing one of my favorite pieces for you. Thank you in advance for your consideration."

She filled her lungs with a large breathe, diaphragm tight and ready to release.

" _There is music in the air, can you hear it?_

 _It's in two, no maybe three, or maybe four,_

 _And I see me dressed in white, with two feet that feel so light,_

 _It's as though they've never ever touched the floor,_

 _Once dance, just you and me, beneath the moon beside the sea,_

 _Once dance, and it's happily ever after,_

 _Once dance and he will see, we're not so different, you and me,_

 _Just us two, me and you,_

 _Once dance…"_

The judges applauded modestly as Fluttershy took a bow, breathing a bit more heavily than normal. She glanced back and saw Discord applauding her efforts, a smile gracing his face. Then she turned and waited for her criticism.

"I believe your voice is well-controlled, if not too controlled," commented one.

"I disagree, the softness of your tone requires both control, but allows for wonderful expression."

The last judge pipped up.

"I think you will make a wonderful addition to our department. You are a unique talent. Welcome Ms. Shy to the university."

The judges applauded her once more. Fluttershy ran to Discord, who embraced her.

"Congratulations, my little butterfly."

"Thanks Discord. I think this will be a wonderful start."

He kissed her.

"I think it will be the best song yet."


End file.
